Os Fantasmas de Lucy
by Mache-chin
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia era uma pequena garotinha quando perdeu os pais em um acidente, então sua tia Mavis resolveu criá-la e as duas se mudaram para Magnólia, onde a garota se tornou bailarina. Na véspera de Natal, Lucy ensaia para sua apresentação de Ano Novo, mas apenas uma coisa se passa na cabeça dela... Qual o nome do garotinho de cabelos rosados que fora seu amigo de infância?


**OBS: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**Oneshot**

_É véspera de Natal. A neve cobre a cidade de Magnólia como um luxuoso manto branco e em um pequeno escritório de advocacia no final da Rua Fairy Tail o jovem Natsu Dragneel suspira aborrecido, na tentativa frustrada de fazer o seu avô perceber que está extremamente entediado por ter que trabalhar hoje. Para seu azar, o baixo velhinho com casaco de pele está muito concentrado em uma pilha de papéis jogados sobre sua mesa, mas quando por fim ele suspira novamente o senhor levanta os olhos e faz uma careta._

_- Está doente Natsu? Por que tantos suspiros? – o rapaz larga sua caneta sobre a mesa._

_- Ah vovô, hoje é véspera de Natal! Por que não largamos tudo isso e vamos pra casa?_

_- Só porque é feriado não quer dizer que você deve agir como esses vadios preguiçosos da cidade._

_- Mas até mesmo os homens que tem emprego param de trabalhar neste dia!_

_- Você sabe que eu não comemoro o Natal, e como meu neto você também deve se acostumar com isso. – ele volta a olhar a pilha de papéis e pega a caneta para assinar seu nome em algumas folhas._

_- Mesmo assim... – Natsu se recosta na cadeira de madeira, sentindo-se desconfortável – Nós não paramos nem um dia por cinco anos! O senhor não pode fechar o escritório pelo menos hoje?_

_- Natsu, já chega! Você já sabia que seria assim desde que pediu esse emprego para mim!_

_- É, mas não tinha nenhuma outra coisa que eu pudesse fazer e o senhor mesmo me educou desde pequeno pra ser advogado. – o velhinho resmunga e continua seus afazeres, então quando o jovem olha de banda para o relógio pendurado acima da porta e começa a dedilhar os dedos na mesa o avô se enfeza._

_- Está bem Natsu, se quer tanto assim sair eu deixo você livre! Nós nos vemos em casa._

_- Valeu vovô! – ele mais do que depressa pega seu casaco e amarra o cachecol branco no pescoço – Não vai se esforçar muito! Lembra que o senhor já é velho!_

_- Cale a boca e dê logo o fora daqui, moleque malcriado!_

_Natsu fecha a porta gargalhando, e quando ela bate a neve acumulada na placa da parede cai pela sacudida. Ele lê o nome "Escritório de advocacia Dragneel: Makarov e Natsu" e suspira de novo, pulando os degraus da escada escorregadia e andando devagar sem rumo. Enquanto isso, em uma academia de balé não muito longe a bela loira Lucy Heartifilia rodopia em suas sapatilhas rosa sobre os olhos atentos e doces de sua pequena tia, movendo o indicador próximo ao rosto no ritmo da música tocada no piano._

_Em um último giro, ela pousa o pé direito suavemente no chão quando a melodia termina e toma fôlego, recebendo com um grande sorriso os aplausos calorosos da mulher._

_- Meus parabéns minha querida! Você foi brilhante, como sempre!_

_- Obrigada tia. – faz uma reverência, e de mãos juntas ela se volta ao homem no piano, também o agradecendo antes dele pegar suas coisas e sair – Terminamos por hoje?_

_- Sim, nós podemos ir para casa. Eu tenho certeza de que você está pronta para sua apresentação de ano novo. – a loira suspira e se apressa em trocar de roupa ali mesmo, pondo luvas e um agasalho sem tirar a faixa do cabelo – Está tudo bem Lucy? Você de alguma forma parece ansiosa. É sobre o show?_

_- Não, não tem nada a ver com a minha apresentação. É só que... Tia, você me criou desde que os meus pais morreram. Por acaso, enquanto morávamos na outra cidade, se lembra de um garotinho com quem eu brincava quando criança? – a mulher põe o indicador sobre a bochecha e faz uma careta._

_- "Garotinho"? Você sempre foi cercada por muitos garotinhos que gostavam de você, então fica difícil dizer. Tinha o Gray, o Sting, o Loki... – a moça balança a cabeça._

_- Não, era um menino muito travesso, com cabelos rosados. De todos os garotos eu gostava mais dele e nós sempre passamos o Natal juntos, até antes de eu me mudar._

_- Mas por que está pensando nele agora querida? Você já mora em Magnólia há quinze anos._

_- Eu sei, mas... – ela coloca a luva da mão esquerda enquanto observa a neve cair pela janela – Eu tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos com ele ultimamente. Não sei por que, mas quase todas as noites, durante esses últimos dias, eu me lembro das nossas brincadeiras e de como ele me fazia rir._

_- Ora. – a mulher sorri maliciosamente – Lucy, você por acaso está apaixonada?_

_- Heim, eu apaixonada? Claro que não! – ri nervosamente – Que ideia tia!_

_- Bem, se estiver eu sugiro cautela porque seu coraçãozinho não deve estar de acordo com a mente lembrando que esse menino nem deve mais se lembrar de você! Nunca mantiveram contato._

_- Eu sei disso. – suspira – Bem, eu já vou indo. Tenha um bom Natal tia._

_- Tem certeza de que não quer passar o Natal comigo? Vou rever um velho amigo rabugento._

_- Não, eu me sentiria mal em interromper esse encontro. – as duas riem e se abraçam – E eu me sinto desconfortável perto de desconhecidos, a senhora sabe disso._

_- Claro. Então muito bem, feliz Natal Lucy. – elas se despedem na saída._

_- Feliz Natal tia Mavis. Eu ligo amanhã para saber como está._

_Assim, Lucy retorna para seu apartamento na Rua Fairy Tail e troca de roupa novamente, pondo sua camisola de seda azul e deitando preguiçosamente na cama. Ela demora a fechar os olhos, mas quando o faz cai em sono profundo sem ouvir o badalar do relógio da cozinha, anunciando a dez da noite. Eis que de frente pra cama de casal do espaçoso quarto uma sombra luminosa se forma, indo de encontro à loira. A bailarina sente em seu nariz um formigar e coça, ouvindo então o som de algo parecido com sinos._

_- Ah, que horas são? – ela vira com a barriga para cima e abre os olhos._

_- Bem, acabou de dar dez horas. – Lucy cai da cama com o susto e levanta rápido – Oh, desculpe! Não era minha intenção assustar você!_

_- Quem é você? O que está fazendo no meu quarto? Como entrou aqui?_

_- Puxa, você gosta de fazer perguntas, não é?! – a garota a frente ri – Eu sou o espírito do Natal passado, mas pode me chamar de Lisanna. Eu vim aqui para te levar para o Natal da sua infância._

_- Como é? – a loira olha para o chão – Você está flutuando?! Como consegue?_

_- Eu sou um espírito, dã! E se quer saber, andar é muito cansativo._

_- Só pode ser um sonho... – a moça pega um guarda-chuva pendurado em um gancho na parede e passa por cima da cabeça de Lisanna – O que está segurando você, cabos? Seja o que for é um truque bom._

_- "Truque"? – o espírito põe as mãos na cintura – Não é truque coisa nenhuma! Eu sou sim um espírito e tenho até mesmo uma varinha para provar! – mostra o cabo com uma estrela dourada na ponta – E tenho um uniforme de Natal! – puxa as mangas do casaco amarelo felpudo._

_- Tudo bem, então já que eu estou sonhando vou só seguir a onda. – Lucy põe o guarda-chuva no lugar e cruza os braços – Você ia me levar a algum lugar?_

_- Sim, garota teimosa! Eu vou te levar para o Natal da sua infância._

_- Mas por quê? Eu lembro perfeitamente de tudo que aconteceu nos meus natais de criança!_

_- Mas nem de tudo, e como pedido especial de um anjo eu vim te ajudar a lembrar._

_- "Anjo"? Que anjo? – sem responder, Lisanna sacode sua varinha e abre um portal dourado em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro no cômodo – Espera aí, nós vamos passar por isso?_

_- Vamos sim. Segure minha mão. – incerta, a bailarina aperta a mão do espírito e as duas passam pelo portal, chegando à frente de uma luxuosa mansão – Pronto, aqui estamos!_

_- Eu sei onde é isso. É minha antiga casa. – a moça sorri nostálgica, rodando para ver o arredor e escorregando na neve antes de atravessar a parede._

_- Opa. – Lisanna a segue e ajuda a levantar – Eu me esqueci de dizer que podemos atravessar as paredes?! – ri com a careta de Lucy – Bem, ninguém pode nos ver ou ouvir então não precisa se preocupar com nada. Agora, olhe ao redor e diga o que está vendo. – a jovem obedece e vasculha o salão._

_- Bem, eu vejo decoração de Natal, os nossos antigos criados e acho que a tia Mavis deve estar na cozinha, fazendo sua famosa torta de morango._

_- Quer saber, não me admira que você não tenha namorado._

_- Você é um espírito muito enxerido, sabia disso?! – Lisanna revira os olhos._

_- Ora, pare e pense bem! Você está aqui porque se esqueceu de alguém muito importante, e o seu anjo da guarda me pediu para te ajudar a lembrar dessa pessoa!_

_- E quem é meu anjo da guarda afinal? – de repente surge correndo escada abaixo um garotinho e logo atrás a própria Lucy mais nova – Ah, é ele, o menino de cabelos rosados!_

_- Natsu, não é justo! Você saiu correndo na frente! – reclama a pequena loirinha._

_- Ah Luigi, você é muito lenta! – o menino põe as mãos atrás da cabeça._

_- Agora eu me lembro dele, Natsu! – diz a Lucy mais velha, sorrindo para o espírito – Dos meus amigos o Natsu era o mais próximo, e sempre me chamava de Luigi, só pra irritar! E eu sempre dizia..._

_- É _**Lucy**_, Dragneel, seu dragão bobo! – grita a pequena antes de sua versão adulta prosseguir e o pequeno somente ri, correndo em voltas para fugir da enfurecida menina._

_- Que gracinha. – Lisanna sorri – Então, o que aconteceu de mais nesse dia em questão?_

_- Ué, você me trouxe para o Natal da minha infância e não sabe o que vai acontecer?_

_- Se eu tentasse descobrir coisas do passado de todas as pessoas que visitasse ficaria louca._

_- Bem, isso pode ser verdade. Enfim... O Natsu me fazia companhia todos os anos no Natal e no Ano Novo. Ele nunca conheceu a mãe e perdeu o pai muito cedo. Desde então o avô começou a cria-lo para ser advogado e seguir os negócios da família, então o Natal acabava sendo a única chance que tínhamos de nos ver sem o senhor Makarov saber. Nesse dia... – ela segue sua versão em miniatura e o pequeno Natsu para a sala de jantar, onde Mavis mais nova serve o jantar com a ajuda dos empregados._

_- Titia, quando os meus pais vão chegar pra jantar? – a mulher se entreolha com a Ama da jovem e suspira desanimada antes de puxar a menina pela mão, afastando-a de todos e ficando na mesma altura._

_- Minha tia contou nesse dia que meus pais tinham sofrido um acidente e morreram. Ela não teve coragem de dizer antes e esperava que a presença do Natsu me fizesse esquecer pra contar tudo depois. – a grande Lucy observa sua pequena versão correr chorando para o jardim, seguida do garotinho, e vai atrás junto de Lisanna, se vendo com a cabeça entre os joelhos sendo confortada pelo menino – Ele me fez rir._

_- Parece ser um menino adorável. O que aconteceu depois disso?_

_- O avô do Natsu descobriu que ele tinha saído escondido de casa pra passar o Natal com a gente e ficou muito irritado. – mal ela termina de falar, o homem aparece apertando vigorosamente a campainha – Por favor, me leve embora! Eu quero ir pra casa, agora! – Lisanna olha o senhor entrando e virando com aborrecimento para o neto, que fica em frente à mini Lucy na tentativa de protegê-la do sermão, e balança a sua varinha pra leva-las de volta ao quarto da bailarina._

_- Eu sinto muito. – o espírito toca a mão da entristecida garota de joelhos dobrados na cama._

_- Ele estragou o feriado. O senhor Makarov ficou muito amargurado depois da morte do filho e de jeito algum permitia que o Natsu me fizesse companhia porque dizia que não tinha tempo pra "bobagens"._

_- Tem pessoas que não percebem a alegria do Natal antes de ser tarde demais. Contudo, veja uma coisa boa: agora já sabe quem é o garoto dos seus sonhos!_

_- Espera um pouco, como você sabe que eu sonhava com o Natsu? – do nada um som de alarme soa e Lisanna retira do bolso um despertador._

_- Minha nossa, olha a hora! Eu já estou atrasada para outro encontro, sinto muito! Ah sim, você pode ficar esperando outra visita, do meu irmão. Tenha bons sonhos!_

_- Espera aí, você não me respondeu...! – a moça enrola os pés no lençol, caindo outra vez no chão, e quando levanta a cabeça só resta no ar um rastro de luz – Ela sumiu? Que coisa esquisita..._

_Tentando se convencer de que estava apenas sonhando, Lucy volta pra cama e dorme até passar uma hora, então seu quarto enche de luz novamente. Ela resmunga e se revira incomodada até uma ouvir uma buzina em seu ouvido, então senta assustada e pisca os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade. Um vulto verde enorme a cobre e olhando melhor a loira vê um grande homem com chifres de rena na cabeça._

_- Você é uma das renas do Papai Noel? Ou o segundo espírito de Natal?_

_- A segunda alternativa. – ele sorri, apertando mais uma vez a buzina na frente do rosto dela – Vamos lá, acorde! Ficar dormindo quando recebe visitas não é coisa de homem!_

_- Eu sou uma garota! Você é o irmão daquela garota estranha, Lisanna?_

_- Eu me chamo Elfman. Sou o espírito do Natal presente._

_- Devia ter adivinhado por essa roupa verde. Tem uma varinha de condão também?_

_- Não, eu uso meus chifres. – a bailarina ergue uma sobrancelha e boceja, calçando suas pantufas e ficando de pé – Eu vim te levar para o Natal do seu presente._

_- Acho que é fácil adivinhar pelo seu cargo. – o homem se envergonha e resmunga – Mas o que eu tenho pra ver no meu Natal de agora? Sua irmã disse que eu precisava me lembrar do Natsu porque meu anjo da guarda queria isso. Agora eu já me lembrei dele, mas nunca mais vi o Natsu, então..._

_- Pare de falar um instante! Eu vou abrir o portal. – os chifres de Elfman brilham e um círculo de cor verde surge no mesmo lugar onde antes Lisanna abrira o seu – Vamos!_

_O grande espírito pega a garota pela cintura e joga sobre o ombro direito, atravessando o portal e colocando-a no chão quando chegam a uma casa coberta de neve em uma rua próxima do apartamento. No quarteirão é possível perceber que é a única sem decoração de Natal pelo lado de fora. Quando Elfman leva Lucy para dentro com um empurrão ela constata que por dentro é igual, sem presença natalina, mas a sala está cheia de pessoas com bebidas na mão e beliscando alguns salgadinhos sobre os móveis._

_- Onde nós estamos? Eu não reconheço esse lugar, e nem nenhuma dessas pessoas._

_- A sua tia está ali. – ele aponta Mavis em um canto da sala, sentada no sofá perto de um homem._

_- Ah, é o senhor Makarov! Ah, então era ele que a titia ia visitar hoje? Ei, aqueles ali são o Loki e o Gray! Olha o Sting! – ela vê algumas moças se aproximando dos três – Eles têm namoradas?_

_- Na verdade os dois primeiros estão noivos. – o espírito responde – Vamos ouvir a conversa._

_- Ouvir a conversa dos outros não é falta de respeito? – os dois se entreolham e fazem uma careta – Tem razão, vamos lá! – eles chegam perto e começam a prestar atenção._

_- É uma pena a Lucy não ter vindo para a festa surpresa do vovô._

_- Eu não sou seu avô Gray, e nenhum de vocês precisava ter feito isso!_

_- Claro que precisávamos! – Mavis revida – Você tem estado tão melancólico nesses últimos anos Makarov. Sinto pena do Natsu por ter te aturado tanto tempo._

_- Sua sobrinha é que deve estar pedindo as contas! – a mulher ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Se esse é seu jeito de perguntar como ela está ficou mais rabugento do que pensei. E só pra saber ela está ótima! Lucy sente muita falta do Natsu, mas não lembra mais nem sequer do nome dele._

_- É melhor assim. Você sabe que se eles tivessem convivido juntos o Natsu teria..._

_- Sido um homem muito melhor, admita Makarov. – Loki interrompe, bebendo champanhe – Ele e a Lucy sempre foram como unha e carne e desde que se distanciaram ficaram tristes._

_- Natsu está se saindo muito bem no nosso escritório de advocacia aqui em Magnólia._

_- Mas não está feliz. Lucy também, pelo que Mavis já nos contou, anda deprimida._

_- Distante. – a mulher complementa – Fingi não me recordar do Natsu para ter certeza de como ela se sentia sobre ele e ficou óbvio que Lucy está muito apaixonada._

_- O que me deixa com uma pulga atrás da orelha: como ela pode se sentir mal pela ausência dele se você mesma disse que a menina não lembra mais do seu nome?_

_- É um vazio que fica no peito Makarov, você mesmo deveria saber dizer como é isso._

_- E você ainda pretende fazer os dois se encontrarem? – Sting questiona._

_- Mas é claro! Lucy e Natsu já estão crescidos e merecem perseguir seus sonhos e sua felicidade._

_- Não está se precipitando Mavis? Sua sobrinha parece sonhadora demais pelo que já nos contou. Uma moça deve ser responsável e prática._

_- A Lucy é responsável, eu a criei bem! E você também criou muito bem o Natsu, Makarov, ainda que muito rigorosamente. Está na hora de acreditar neles, pra que cresçam e façam suas próprias escolhas._

_- Oi gente! – de repente mais casais se aproximam e Lucy exclama contente._

_- Levy! É a Levy, e a Erza também! Nossa, os namorados delas são lindos!_

_- Na verdade são noivos também. – Elfman corrige outra vez, fazendo bufar._

_- Ok, eu já entendi! Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que todo mundo vai casar menos eu!_

_- Isso é com a minha irmã mais velha, pergunte pra ela depois. Agora precisamos ir._

_- Ir, agora? Mas eu quero ver meus amigos; não os vejo há vários anos! – mesmo com protestos da loira, o homem a coloca no ombro de novo e devolve pro seu quarto – Minha nossa, por que os espíritos são tão apressados? Você não podia ter esperado um pouco?_

_- Resmungar não é coisa de homem. – ela descruza os braços e bufa._

_- EU NÃO SOU HOMEM! Qual é a sua grandalhão? Pode pelo menos me contar quem é meu..._

_- Então até mais. Espere a visita da minha irmã. – e dito isso o espírito some em um feixe de luz._

_- Ah, por que eles nunca esperam até o final? – suspira enfezada antes de voltar para a cama._

_Mais uma hora se passa. Com insônia, Lucy espera ansiosamente o próximo espírito aparecer e ao ver um brilho vermelho cobrir o quarto levanta instantaneamente, vendo na sua frente uma bela mulher._

_- Você é a irmã daqueles outros dois espíritos, certo?! Quero que responda as minhas perguntas!_

_- Ora, você é direta. – a moça sorri, trocando seu cajado vermelho de mão – Eu sou Mirajane, o espírito do Natal futuro, mas pode me chamar de Mira. Se tiver um pouco mais de paciência, suas dúvidas serão reveladas. – ela bate o cajado no ar e a esfera no topo brilha, abrindo um portal vermelho – Quer me acompanhar Lucy? – estende a mão e a bailarina hesita, descendo devagar da cama._

_- Será que eu vou gostar do que vou ver? – Mirajane sorri calorosamente._

_- Pode ser que não, mas às vezes nós precisamos enfrentar aquilo que nos põe medo para crescer. – a moça balança a cabeça em acordo e segura sua mão, sendo guiada por entre um corredor luminoso._

_- Por que tem tantos buracos aqui? – ela observa as passagens laterais._

_- O futuro não é como os outros tempos. As escolhas determinam o seu destino, mas no momento nós vamos encontrar o que mais se parece com o seu bem aqui. – as duas passam por um portal e chegam a uma sala confortável, repleta de decorações de Natal com uma bela árvore iluminada perto de uma lareira._

_- Que lugar é este? – confusa, a loira fica quieta até ouvir o som de risadas e então duas crianças aparecem rindo e correndo uma atrás da outra._

_- Ei!... Parecem... Natsu e eu? Mas você disse que estamos no futuro! Como pode ter um Natsu e uma Lucy iguaizinhos a gente quando éramos crianças se... – antes que ela prossiga, um robusto homem e uma voluptuosa versão de si mesma entram no cômodo._

_- Crianças parem de correr perto da árvore! Se derrubarem ela ninguém ganha presente!_

_- Desculpa mamãe. – os dois sorriem travessos e se entreolham, fazendo o ser masculino rir._

_- É melhor abrir os presentes logo. – a Lucy mais velha revira os olhos e sorri em confirmação – Vamos lá, vejam o que o Papai Noel trouxe! – os pequenos correm para debaixo da árvore enquanto a sua mãe senta no sofá e o aparente pai, a julgar pelos anéis dourados nas mãos do casal, os acompanha._

_- Não acredito! – a bailarina tenta fechar a boca, mas está pasma demais – É o Natsu? Espera aí, aquela sou eu?! Então esses são... Meu anjo da guarda!_

_- Sim, ela é uma boa mulher. Queria que visse isso para ter certeza de que você procuraria Natsu antes do fim do Natal. Ele pretende se mudar de Magnólia._

_- "Mudar"? Como assim? Mas e a festa surpresa da minha tia? Ele não estava lá?_

_- Naquela noite de Natal você se lembrou dele e ligou para sua tia com a intenção de avisá-la, daí Mavis lhe pediu para visita-la e os dois se encontraram. Seu destino será esse. – aponta a família em frente – Mas apenas se você conseguir chegar à festa antes de Natsu decidir ir embora. Se ele viajar antes, todo o futuro que você vê agora será alterado. – a loira se desespera._

_- Ah não, por favor! Eu preciso de uma chance pra mudar isso! Ou melhor, pra não mudar! Ora, eu nem sei mais o que estou falando, tanto faz, mas você precisa me ajudar, por favor!_

_Enquanto a loira suplica, a imagem ao seu redor desaparece junto ao espírito e ela antes que note está de volta ao seu quarto, deitada na cama de casal e dormindo suavemente. Quando sente o corpo mole, acorda em um solavanco e olha o relógio de cabeceira, abrindo um grande sorriso._

_- É meia-noite! – e o relógio da sua cozinha badala para confirmar – É Natal! Ainda dá tempo de encontrar o Natsu! Ai meu Deus, a festa! Preciso me trocar! – então ela coloca a mesma roupa de algumas horas atrás __e aí olha a foto dos pais sobre a penteadeira, analisando detalhadamente a mãe – Mamãe... Eu não estranharia se você fosse meu anjo da guarda. E aquela Mira até disse "é uma boa mulher". É você, não é?! – sorri, despertando dos devaneios – P_reciso levar um presente! Ah, esquece o presente, eu preciso ligar para minha tia e pedir que ela segure o Natsu antes de eu chegar naquela festa! – dito isso corre até seu carro e dirige nervosa até a casa de Makarov, guiando-se pelos arredores do quarteirão visto em seu aparente sonho, e quando vê seu destino ela desce do automóvel para apertar a campainha várias vezes.

_- Já vai, já vai! – escuta uma voz feminina logo reconhecida – Lucy?_

_- Levy! – abraça a amiga rapidamente – Eu senti sua falta, mas depois eu falo com você e com os outros, tá?! Cadê o Natsu, você viu? – começa a buscar com os olhos._

_- Calma Lucy, você parece nervosa! Dirigiu desse jeito até aqui?_

_- Sim. Eu disse que não vinha pra festa, mas mudei de ideia. Então, você viu o Natsu?_

_- Sim, ele estava aqui agora a pouco e disse que ia sair._

_- "Sair"? – a loira repete aflita, segurando a jovem pelos braços – Pra onde ele foi? Ele disse que ia viajar? Levy, por que você não o segurou mais um pouco?_

_- Tenha calma Lucy, está me assustando! Eu não sabia que você vinha, então não podia pedir pra ele esperar, mas o Natsu não disse nada sobre viajar, só saiu para a varanda! Ele não está aí fora?_

_- Aqui fora? – ela solta a amiga e vasculha a área – Não sei, não procurei ainda, mas vou olhar. Obrigada Levy, eu já volto! – a jovem dá a volta na casa e encontra o amado sentado em um banco coberto de neve, de cabeça baixa – Natsu? – ele ergue os olhos como se um choque tivesse percorrido seu corpo._

_- Lucy? – espreme os olhos, parecendo querer ter certeza de sua visão – Lucy Heartifilia?_

_- Natsu Dragneel. – ri – Eu te encontrei, finalmente! – o rapaz abre um grande sorriso e a abraça – Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Natsu, seu dragão bobo! – ele ri e se afasta apenas para olhá-la nos olhos._

_- Eu também Luigi. – os dois riem – Quando a tia Mavis falou sobre essa festa eu pensei que seria a chance perfeita de te encontrar de novo, mas você não apareceu então..._

_- Eu sei. Acontece que eu nem imaginava que te veria por aqui! Minha tia disse que ia rever um velho amigo e eu pensei que só teria gente idosa aqui! – eles riem outra vez – Ah Natsu, por favor, me diz que agora você vai desistir dessa ideia de ir embora de Magnólia!_

_- O quê? Mas como é que você sabe...? – ela põe o indicador sobre seus lábios._

_- Não importa. Agora a única coisa que eu quero é ficar com você. – ambos coram e neste instante a neve que parara há alguns minutos recomeça a cair, fazendo a garota se abraçar como proteção, e vendo a situação o jovem sorri, puxando-a para perto de si pelo ombro direito e colando seus rostos._

_- Suas bochechas estão frias? – Lucy cora, mas retribui o sorriso e o abraça pelo pescoço._

_- Estão. Por que você não me esquenta? – o rapaz ri e logo obedece, começando por um doce beijo._

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Esta história foi inspirada no velho conto de Natal "Os Fantasmas de Scroogs". Vovô Makarov ficou rabugento aqui, mas o objetivo era esse. Espero que tenham curtido e feliz Natal!**


End file.
